


your love was handmade for somebody like me

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Wooseok was in love with Yuto. He couldn't tell you when, but looking at his boyfriend right now he knew why and how.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	your love was handmade for somebody like me

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Pentagon fandom! I have a few work-in-progresses but they're mostly angst so I decided to write this to somewhat even it out. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

Jung Wooseok was in love.

He was aware of it before, but it was just hitting him now that he stood in the doorway looking into the living room. Sitting on the couch was his beloved boyfriend Yuto who was unaware of his presence, his eyes glued to the switch in his hands. He had his Pikachu plushie in his lap which was situated between him and his switch so that he could wrap his hands around it and play his game at the same time. His tongue was poking out of his mouth a little, a habit he had whenever he was really focused on something.

Wooseok thought back to all the other times his boyfriend had been endearing to him. When he would listen to SHINee songs and dance or sing along to them when he thought he was alone. How when they were watching horror or thriller movies he would cuddle closer to Wooseok and cling onto him for comfort. Sometimes, when Wooseok would paint Yuto’s nails for him, simply to see that proud, find a smile on his boyfriend’s face, feeling satisfaction in making him happy.

He was broken out of his daydream, by Yuto’s yelp of excitement as he shot out of his seat grinning at his screen. Yuto finally turned his head to see Wooseok there causing his grin to grow bigger as he walked up to him, grabbing onto his arm.

“Seokie, look! I was finally able to get it after so long! At first, I tried...”

Yuto’s excited rambling faded away as Wooseok took in his boyfriend in his entirety, from his animated body language to his beautiful smile, to his closeness. He admired every single thing, would even go as far to call him perfect for he could not find a single flaw, yet Yuto got flustered whenever he said that and told him to stop as there was no way he was perfect. However, in Wooseok’s eyes, he was the epitome of perfection.

“I love you, Yuto.”

Yuto’s enthusiasm dwindled down to fondness as he looked up from his screen and moved to stand directly in front of Wooseok. He looked at him with sparkling eyes, searching his eyes for any doubt, and upon finding none he stepped closer.

“You love me?” He asked hesitantly 

“Yes I do” declared Wooseok “Adachi Yuto, I love you so much, my perfect boyfriend”

Yuto blushed, getting flustered as he always did before letting out a small giggle at Wooseok’s sudden declaration of love.

“I love you too, Jung Wooseok” he whispered softly before pressing their lips together, relishing in the warmth that radiated from their bodies. 

When he pulled back, Yuto brought up a hand to cup Wooseok’s face, the black polish contrasting beautifully with his cool skin tone. Yuto nestled his head in Wooseok’s neck humming in content as he found a comfortable position. Wooseok playfully rolled his eyes before bringing a hand up to brush at Yuto’s hair, his other hand resting on his back.

Yes, Jung Wooseok was in love. But so was Adachi Yuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
